universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Venus
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Venus Love-Me Chain Venus forms her chain from her waist, as she can use it to strike her opponents forward for small damage and knockback. The chain attack has a moderate range of attack. Using this attack, you can grab enemies and items in the range. The whip itself can be aimed in direction and can even graded ledge if touch. Side B - Crescent Boomerang Venus grabs her compact as she throws it like a boomerang onto her opponents. The Boomerang can strike the opponents before returning back to normal for small damages. This can also be thrown in reserve during the time. Remember that there can only be one Crescent Boomerang on the screen before the reminding one disappear. Up B - Venus Love and Beauty Shock Venus creates a flurry of yellow sparkle. The Sparkle circle around you for a short time, where’s help you protect yourself from projectile attacks or just to simple throw at their for good damage rate. This didn’t have any mode of upward recovery until your mid-air, where it helps you flow around for a few seconds for some airtime. Down B - Rolling Heart Vibration Venus forms a golden heart upward her palm as she sends it straight to her opponents. When the golden heart started up, it’s can be moved around the stage once you started holding it. Once you release the button, it explodes immediately, dealing damage to opponents deals small damage with a good launch. Be caution, since you can’t move while using this move, so don’t spend too long in this move. Final Smash - Venis Wink Chain Sword Venus summoned the Sword of the Silver Crystal, as she can use to create multiple Venus’s Chain to strike her opponents forward. The eight whips strike is shaped and deal serious damage onto many opponents, with the tip being Instant KO. The Whips strike around three times before disappearing ended the Final Smash with a shiny effort. KOSFX KOSFX1: No way! KOSFX2: Huh? Star KOSFX: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Screen KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Kodansha Category:Sailor Moon Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Blonde Category:Cute Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Not actually a Sailor Category:Japanese Category:Japan Category:EWBR Ultimate